


Boiling Point

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was wondering if you could stop making it so obvious that you're only sleeping with me because Gwen won't have you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiling Point

"Anything I can do for you, Ianto?" Jack didn't even raise his head as Ianto came in.

Ianto offered Jack his usual smile, and ran through the next words in his head. "Actually yes, I was wondering if you could stop making it so obvious that you're only sleeping with me because Gwen won't have you."

Jack stopped dead, the alien box on the desk seemingly forgotten as he lifted his head to finally regard Ianto. "What did you say?" 

"Or, if that's too difficult, should I go and get a wig and push-up bra? Maybe even a little bridgework to perfect that gap?"

 "Ianto, what are you talking about?" Jack's tone was confused and Ianto was pleased to see _him_ be so nonplussed for once.

"Well" Ianto answered, his expression slowly darkening "at the wedding even I had trouble remembering which of us you were actually involved with."

Jack stood up, and Ianto swore to himself that if Jack even tried to comfort him, he'd live to regret it. "Don't be ridiculous, I-" The patronising tone grated on already raw nerves.

"You stepped in on her dance with Rhys." Ianto counted out the recriminations on his fingers "You didn't even see me standing next to you, so captivated were you by the new bride; and when you did deign to acknowledge me, you spent the whole dance looking over my shoulder. At Gwen. " 

 "I didn't-"

Ianto interrupted Jack's protestations. Everything simmering beneath the surface had begun to boil over and he'd suddenly run out of patience.

"Is it just because you can't have her?" A part of Ianto distantly wondered whether he was yelling or not. He hoped he was. "Because if I'm boring you, then say the word. I have better things to do than be a pity-fuck." He spat the last part and he seemed to have shocked Jack. He had certainly shocked himself, as he couldn't recall the last time he'd been furious enough to use such coarse language.

"Are you done?" Jack sounded impatient.

"Not even close, but you go ahead." Why should he waste his breath if Jack was tired of listening?

"Look, Ianto" Jack reached out towards him and Ianto recoiled angrily. Jack crossed his arms instead, and went on. "You know that I..."

_If you say care_, Ianto thought, _I will tear you limb from limb_. Jack seemed to pick up on this and changed tack.

"Look, after everything that happened with Lisa, I could have fired you. I _should_ have fired you. But I didn't. Because I knew it wasn't what you meant to happen. I know you, Ianto. I trust you. " Jack's expression had softened and his arms were less tightly held into his body. He was relaxing. Ianto wondered whether Jack really thought he was that easy.

Probably.

"Oh yes?" Ianto answered "And you wouldn't have done the same for Owen? Or what about Tosh and _her_ killer girlfriend? No, that had nothing to do with me, and everything to do with being a member of the team".

"You're not making any sense." Ianto could tell that Jack had tensed up again, his last outburst practically a growl.

"For God's sake, Jack, even _Tosh_ has noticed.  She actually asked me if there was anything wrong while we were tidying up the carnage."

"God-damnit, Ianto!" Jack shouted. "Me and Gwen…it's not like that…she's…"

Ianto heard himself starting to laugh. "You don't even realise, do you? You are so...so self absorbed that you haven't even noticed that you've been publicly pining after Gwen since you got back! You have many talents, Jack, but subtlety isn't one of them."

He'd never actually realised how literal the phrase 'a face like thunder' could be.  The look on Jack's face was as dark and ominous as any storm cloud and Ianto knew he should shut up, but he couldn't stop now.

 "And what was that date offer?" Ianto let his smile evaporate, to be replaced by a look of pure fury "Gwen told me that she'd broken the engagement news to you just before; was any of that offer for my benefit, or did you just get scared. Or" Ianto started to laugh again "was it just to make her jealous?"

"Oh don't be childish." Jack snapped.

"Don't you _dare_ call _me_ childish!" Ianto yelled, losing control completely. He leapt at Jack, one good punch sending his opponent staggering backwards. Jack braced himself against the wall and pushed Ianto back once, then again and again, all the time yelling.

 "What the hell do you want from me, Ianto. You want, what, declarations of undying love? Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but I'm not the chocolate and flowers type of guy."

"I don't want that!" shouted Ianto, pushing Jack back in return. "I know this isn't a relationship, you bastard, but you are with me and you will show me the bloody respect that I deserve!"

With that, Ianto grabbed Jack by the collar and pulled him closer. It could have become a head-butt as easily as a kiss. Certainly the speed at which their mouths met might have drawn blood. As if to re-inforce the point, Ianto felt Jack clamp down on his bottom lip and delved forward without waiting for any response. Overtaken by the suddenness of the attack, Ianto failed to react for a few seconds.  Soon the anger boiled over and he fought the intruder. He pushed against Jack's tongue with his own, grazed it with his teeth; he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Jack's head down to his level. On a more even footing he forced his way into Jack's mouth. Similar resistance met his invasion and for an unknown time they continued, conceding and stealing ground from one another. This kiss was less an act of lust and more a fight. 

Finally Ianto pushed Jack away from him and doubled over, gasping for air. Jack panted similarly, leaning against a wall with a dark look in his eyes, one that Ianto had seen only once before. It was little comfort that he had apparently pushed Jack to such an extreme. Unlike the previous recipient of that look, Ianto was determined to survive the encounter. And as Americans tended to say, the best defence is a good offence.

Ianto pushed himself upwards and stalked towards Jack. Meeting in the middle of the floor they wrenched and tore at each other's clothing. Buttons clattered to the floor and seams split. Ianto conceded a torn shirt to Jack but wrenched Jack's t-shirt off him in return. A belt was wrenched from Jack's waist as the fly of Ianto's trousers was ripped apart. As soon as all their clothing lay in heaps on the floor, both sets of hands turned their furious activity onto skin. Ianto clawed and scratched at Jack's ribs and Jack dug his fingers into Ianto's hips dragging him closer.  In return, Ianto sank his teeth into Jack's shoulder, eliciting a snarl. Jack reciprocated by sucking hard on Ianto's neck.

Throughout all this, Jack and Ianto continued to push against each other, until Ianto had backed Jack up against the lip of his desk. With great satisfaction, Ianto threw the box that had so captivated Jack to the floor. Jack then braced his hands on the wooden surface behind him.  Ianto knew that Jack's strength exceeded his own, particularly when he was feeling stubborn. If the Captain had decided not to move, Ianto couldn't force him. A different plan was required.

One hand moved from Jack's back to grab forcefully at Jack's semi-hard cock. It firmed in Ianto's hand and he tightened the grip. A raspy growl came from Jack and Ianto took it as encouragement. Leaning forward, he pressed Jack further back and kissed him. Ianto suspected that the strain on Jack's arms made this position very uncomfortable, but if this was the case, he didn't show it. This kiss was as much a battle as the last. A distraction, Ianto hoped, as he removed the other hand from Jack's back and reached into the desk drawer for Jack's emergency kit. A bottle rolled against his fingers and he grabbed it. If Jack had noticed the movement, he didn't make it apparent. The hands that had grasped so painfully at Ianto's hips made their way to his arse, less massaging than kneading the flesh there.

Lubricant secured, Ianto coated his free hand and substituted it for that currently pumping Jack. Whether the cool liquid or change in rhythm affected Jack more, Ianto didn't know, but one or other caused him to arch, knocking his hip into Ianto's cock. The friction and movement forced the breath out of him. As he struggled for air, Jack took the opportunity and grabbed Ianto by the waist, spinning him into the desk and pushing him onto his back across the smooth surface.

"Nice of you to get me ready," Jack smirked and Ianto cursed his inattentiveness.

"I guess," Jack said, palming the slippery bottle, "the least I can do is return the favor. "

One hand held Ianto fast against the table as the other flipped the top on the bottle and drizzled a decent amount into Jack's hand.  Ianto watched as Jack made a great show of covering not only his fingers, but his entire hand.

"Ya know, I've always wanted to try this with you. I guess now's my chance." Jack's smile combined with the evil look in his eyes made Ianto shiver involuntarily. Maybe it was something he should have left alone. Opening this particular Pandora's box might cost him more than he'd realised.

A finger rubbed up and down between his cleft and he waited for the inevitable entry. The finger pushed through and he clenched around it, determined that this would not be an easily won fight. Jack's jaw tensed as he pushed further. "Is that how you want to play this? Fine." 

The finger swirled around, as though searching. Ianto nearly spasmed when Jack eventually found his target. He brushed Ianto's prostate torturously slowly. Ianto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, determined not to show any satisfaction or pleasure from the action. This was not a problem for long as Jack's next stroke was so rough as to be painful.

"Ah!" Ianto growled, eyes opening and head straining to see his tormentor. Jack stared demonically at Ianto as he again dragged a finger roughly across the bundle of nerves. He was taking pleasure in the discomfort he was causing and Ianto decided then that this was not how this was going to end. Another finger fought its way in and Ianto stopped clenching around them. Both fingers now turned round and round inside him, relaxing further the muscle surrounding them. Ianto relaxed completely going limp all over as Jack entered a third finger, curling and stretching all three, nudging against his prostate as often as possible, sometimes agonisingly, sometimes pleasurably. Jack looked pleased with himself.

Withdrawing all three fingers he caught Ianto's eye again. "Might wanna brace yourself for this one. It could hurt a bit."

Before he could return the fingers, Ianto kicked out, catching Jack on the hip and sending him staggering back once more. Slithering off the desk, he caught Jack by the shoulders and swiped a leg behind Jack's knee, spinning them both around. Jack slammed into the desk-top, his head banging loudly on the surface. This seemed to daze him and Ianto took advantage of the opportunity to hitch Jack's legs onto his shoulders, holding them in place with a hand on each thigh. Jack seemed unable to resist.

Lowering his head, he licked a course up the length of Jack's cock. The lube tasted unpleasantly chemical in his mouth, but he continued, licking long swathes up to the head before swallowing it down, flicking at the tip with his tongue. Jack's breathing didn't seem to recover from the initial blow of the desk and was now coming in short bursts. When Ianto decided that Jack had been suitably subdued, he removed his hand from Jack's thigh and felt for the bottle of lube. In the commotion it had been tipped on its side, oozing the slippery substance onto the desk. Ianto dipped his fingers into the mass and coated them as best he could. Beginning to swallow around Jack, he traced a line from just behind Jack's balls to the entrance. Jack began to writhe but couldn't brace himself in his current position, his slippery hand doing nothing to help.  

Ianto made his way inside, fighting the same resistance that he himself had put up. Slowly, with almost tentative touches, he stroked the flesh inside. Jack's defiance faltered and another of Ianto's fingers made its way inside. Stretching and curling they relaxed the muscle further until both were completely enveloped within. The movement continued; only now, at the apex of each stretch of Ianto's fingers the tips pressed against the same spot that Jack had so brutally treated in Ianto.  Realising this, Ianto increased the speed of his fingers, until he heard a thud. Removing himself from Jack's cock, he straightened up to see that Jack's head had lolled back against the desk, eyes closed.

Never stopping the motion of his fingers inside, he let go of Jack's other leg to wrench up his head, instead. "No, damn it," Ianto snarled. "You are going to _look_ at me!"  Jack's eyes snapped open and their eyes locked, neither willing to concede.

Adrenaline racing through him, Ianto removed his fingers and quickly rubbed the excess fluid onto his cock. One hand braced against the desk, he lined himself up with Jack and drove in. Jack winced and gritted his teeth but his eyes never once left Ianto's. Pulling halfway out, Ianto pushed back in again. Jack's teeth ground but the sound of his breath became less tense. Another lunge and Jack almost moaned. Ianto rose onto the balls of his feet and thrust again. Jack growled, breathing heavily, eyes still tightly focused on Ianto.

Watching Jack watching him was indescribable and Ianto quickened the pace of his thrusts. The growl continued, not separated into individual noises any longer but one underlying tone with changes in pitch on every push. Bracing his thighs against the desk, Ianto lifted his hand and wrapped it around Jack's glistening cock. Matching the quickening pace of his hand to his movements inside, Ianto curled the fingers of his other hand into Jack's hair, tugging his head and neck upright and not caring how much it might be hurting.

Ianto spoke between thrusts. "I want you. To remember. This." His hand and cock sped up as Jack struggled to breathe. "Remember me. Doing this. To you. Me!"

With the last word he exploded, barely noticing Jack's own orgasm.  Ianto growled and breathed his way through the pulses racing out of his cock. Releasing both of Jack's heads he braced himself against the desk, riding out the sensations coursing through him. When he was finally finished, he pulled out and sat back into the chair. A moment later Jack pushed himself up onto his forearms and caught Ianto's eye. For eternity and for no time at all, they sat, watching each other.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anything I can do for you, Ianto?" Jack didn't even raise his head as Ianto came in.

Ianto offered Jack his usual smile, His mind raced with things that he wanted to say, things simmering below the surface.  He took a deep breath, and hesitated.

"Ianto?" Jack finally looked up from whatever this week's alien curio was. Ianto pushed the other thoughts away.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to the sub-etheric resonator. It's been uninstalled and I don't seem to be able to find it.

Jack shook his head and returned his focus to the box. "I haven't seen it. Is it a problem?"

"Nothing Tosh and I can't work our way around." Ianto said, resignedly.

"You're a godsend, Ianto" said Jack, absently.

"So I'm told."


End file.
